Unexpected love
by Numbeh 013
Summary: I've loved her since i set eyes on her but he had to tell me he had a crush on her"
1. Unexpected Love

_i own KND sure ... now who'd belive that?  
a 2/3 fic ... i hope you like it_

* * *

**Unexpected love**

I was watching another sappy chick-flick with Kuki, I swear she is the most amazing creature walking on the face of Earth, ever since Wally moved away she an I have bonded as click, Abby had moved away too, but I don't mind, they were my best friends and I can chat with them time to time, Kuki was really sad when Abby went away, but was extremely happy when Wally did, I wonder why. I turned to see her watching intently the movie, Cindirella story she's glowing like a true angel, this second I would say "My my, have I died? I'm seeing angels" and she would laugh and tell me silly, but I can't she has always tie tongued me. She and I were the only two who kept alive from the old group, and we kept together as if glue.

She looked back at me and smiled widely, "i truly wish ..." she said "that my knight on shinny armour ... would rescue me"

I thought she was talking about Wally but she did something that surprised me, she lean in and whiispered softly in my ear "Are you my knight on shinny armour?"

Was she flirting with me? I just smiled as she scooted away. Thinking back I guess she might havve read my subtle hints, I knew Wally was in love with her, but I do to, since Wally said it first, that he had a crush on her, I had to pretend not to like her, and encourage him to declare his love for her, but it ached me every time he was about to do so, what if she liked him back? I wouldn't be able to hide my jealousy when they would kiss. to every one's surprise, when Wally had the guts to ask her out, she smiled sweetly and said, that she couldn't date him since she was in love with some one else, Wally died to know who he was and so did I, he went away not knowing who he was, Wally was really down when she rejected him, I was surprised, she went everywhere with him; actually, Abby and Nigel along with many other friends thought that Kuki liked Wally but tthat's life.

Kuki kept her distance with me, which hurt me a lot. When Wally went away, Kuki was always moody, but I was always there for her and well, she said I'd become her "knight in shinning armor". When she says mushy thing like that, remember Wally calling her cruddy and letting me clean his mess, i never minded, I loved her since I saw her. but Wally told me first, so I needed to let him try first.

"Hoagie?" Kuki asked bringing me out of my thougths

"Yes Angel?"

"Don't you like me?" she said almost crying

"......... Why?"

"Well, you ... never ... I always ... Wally ... I always left ... hints for you .... I like-like you ever since ... but Wally ..." I couldn't believe my ears was she actually saying this? "Wally, he ... you always pushed him towards me ... and, well I told him when I rejected him ... that the one I loved, was a friend of his.... he seemed crushed ... he was my best friend, snd... it bacame to akward... so he left, and wished me luck"

"Who is he?" I asked She just stared at me realization hit me "Is this why you keep coming to the club house?"

"Well yeah .. when Abby left, I had no apparent reason to keep coming, do you .... feel the same way?"

" ... Kuki ... you see ... I ... since I met you ... as you said Wally, he confessed his feelings to you way before I realized I felt ... the same, that love, I could never live with out you ..... What I'm trying to say is ... Kuki I love you, I would kill to be your knight in shinny armor ... would you be my damsel in distress?"

* * *

_aaaaaaaaand Cut ... so yea leaves a cliffy thingy there ... I just couldn't find the right words ... happens a lot you know .... So anyways for anyone there who still reads me ... I updated my forgotten story ... A date to remember ... and A juliet without her Romeo ... I know I should keep on them, but plot bunnies won't let me concentrate on that sleepy plot grizlie bear_


	2. Wally's PoV

**Wally's PoV**

I was 13 when I finally confessed my love to Kuki, everything was jut perfect, the candles were lit the view magnificent, she arrived blindfolded as I had asked Abby to do and when I pulled off her blindfold she could see the candles spelling her name and a big heart I recited a small poem I cant remember which actually, but a love poem. Why had I fall for her? an angel?? She was everything I hated, and everything I loved, she couldn't be more perfect, she stole my heart at first glance, I asked her to be mine I told her I loved her, and she said "Wally, I'm so sorry" ... she cried with me ... I cried my soul out, "Wally... My heart belongs to someone else" she said and I was dumb enough to ask "who?" her answer crushed me even more "a friend of yours Wally, ... it's Hoagie"

I still can't believe Hoagie my ex-BBF won her heart ... I only wish he can give her all that happiness she deserves. She asked me to keep friends with her, to stay close and I tried I swear, but after she told me, it became obvious, the glances, she was always near me and always fighting me 'cause Hoagie will always patch her up Hoagie told me too that he loved her after he knew she rejected me ... I can't be near them I'll move back to Australia with my uncle ... I know I'll break my promise but I can't be near

Abby told me that Kuki was always moody after I left, that she was always on my room just staring at my punching bag and at my drawings of her, they thought she was regretting her answer to me. of course, I knew she wasn't she was only there to be patched up by Hoagie. Her words never got lost in my mind, they are tattooed there "Wally ... let's be friends please ... don't leave me ... I love you as a friend ... but you can't be my knight in shinny armor"

I hope Hoagie can make her happy hope they are happy, I'll die if Kuki isn't happy ... I'll die cause she is happy I just can't stand being without her, and I left to forget her. But my heart will always be with her.


	3. Kuki's PoV

**Kuki's PoV**

I can't believe Wally loves me, he and I are as water and oi, can be together but never mix he did everything I hoped and I wished for a perfect confession, everything was the way I wanted, the spot, the view ... everything ... but the guy, don't get me wrong I really like Wally, I love him brother likely, he was crying when he told me, I couldn't stand his tears, the bravest one the fearless one, was crying and I was the cause of his tears, I cried with him I knew our friendship would never be the same. He recited a love poem ...love from the boy that hates love... he stuttered the next sentence, I was hopping he noticed my "I'm sorry" face, but he didn't he said those words that would make me hurt him fforever, leaving a scar in his heart "Kuki ... " he stuttered "...I, I love you ... true love..." I began crying this would be worse than I thought "Please be mine .. would you ..." I had to interrupt him. "Wally, I'm so sorry" ... I cried with him hot tears falling from his eyes "Wally... My heart belongs to someone else" I said crying I couldn't believe he could cry that way, then he had to ask "who?" I knew the answer would hurt him even more, I was crushing him and I didn't stop "a friend of yours Wally, ... it's Hoagie"

He stood there on that spot, that cursed spot that was perfect until he confessed... I made him promise that our friendship would be like it had always been .. rocky ... but a nice friendship, "Wally ... let's be friends please ... don't leave me ... I love you as a friend ... but you can't be my knight in shinny armor" he promised... he swore. I ran away from that spot crying even more ... Abby was waiting outside with one of those confetti cones, she broke it and said "Congratulations! Let's here it for the new couple" and then she saw my tears and that there was no couple before her eyes. We went back to the tree house, and she left me to my thoughts. The next few days were awkward, I knew Wally would be needing time to understand my feelings and he was just observing me, I felt guilty his sadness was just ... incredible, he noticed then my love for Hoagie.

After a few days he said "I'll go back to Australia" I was moody, he broke his promise and I hated him for that, how could he ... then again I do understand ... I broke his heart and he couldn't mend it knowing I love his BFF and now I'm dyeing with out mine.

After a few weeks Hoagie and I were watching a chick-flick he laughs at 'em but never complains about 'em like Wally, Abby moved away a few weeks ago too. just a few days after Wally, she went back to France ... I wonder what made her run away like that just out of the blue ... I understand Wally's reasons ... but Abby?? I mean I was happy when Wally moved away ... kinda... I wouldn't be able to hurt him more. Taking those thoughts out of my mind I said " I truly wish ... that my knight on shinny armor ... would rescue me" ... that sounded like Wally ... he was always rescuing me but then I whispered in Hoagies ear "Are you my knight on shinny armour?"

He just smiled he has always helped me mend my heart, he was always there for me when Wally hurt me.

"Hoagie?" I asked softly

"Yes Angel?" He said in his charm voice

"Don't you like me?" I said, just about to cry, I could feel that weird pressure in my heart

"......... Why?"

"Well, you ... never ... I always ... Wally ... I always left ... hints for you .... I like-like you ever since ... but Wally ... Wally, he ... you always pushed him towards me ... and, well I told him when I rejected him ... that the one I loved, was a friend of his.... he seemed crushed ... he was my best friend, and... it bacame to awkward... so he left, and wished me luck" I said trying not to cry

"Who is he?" he asked I just stared at him quietly "Is this why you keep coming to the club house?" he asked after a while I guess he knew now

"Well yeah .. when Abby left, I had no apparent reason to keep coming, do you .... feel the same way?" I said softly

" ... Kuki ... you see ... I ... since I met you ... as you said Wally, he confessed his feelings to you way before I realized I felt ... the same, that love, I could never live with out you ..... What I'm trying to say is ... Kuki I love you, I would kill to be your knight in shinny armor ... would you be my damsel in distress?" he said I just laughed and said yes.

But that image of Wally being broken is tattooed on my mind, the invincible Wally brought to his knees by no other than me the sweetest thing on earth. I wonder what is he doing now that he is turning 15.


	4. Abby's PoV

**Abby's PoV**

After all, Kuki didn't like Wally back, I was waiting outside I had always thought they liked each other but when Kuki ran away tears running down, at first I must say I thought Wally had messed up, but after seeing his broken face his stance of defeat, head down, the flowers he had taken to her, in his hand held loosely, ome of 'em scattered around.

Wally kept talking to me after he knew Hoagie was the one that Kuki was giving his heart to, no one saw that coming, we all decided that Hoagie wouldn't know why Wally went away, Hoagie being his best friend had the heart that Wally wished. Hoagie thinks Wally doesn't know who that guy is, but I'm sure he'll find out soon enough, I'm sure about that. Wally is taking things worse than I thought at first, watching how Kuki flirted with Hoagie in that very subtle way, and how she treated him awkwardly, she was trying not to avoid him, but at the same time being really distant.

"I'll be moving back to Australia" Wally told me one day, he and I used to chat a lot, he is my best friend, and I could feel all his jealousy when he looked at Kuki or at Hoagie, "I can't stand her anymore, she acts, as if I had never said anything ... but at the same time she is distant with me, and I ... I can't stand watching her be happy without me ... I love her to much ... "

I had to go a few weeks after he would be moving out, I had to go back home too, with my mother, Wally was way to depressed to do anything so the day he was moving he just went to the club house and said "I'll go back to Australia" Kuki ran away I still think that girl is nuts for turning down Wally, that guy will never give as much love, tenderness and care to any other girl, she shattered his heart, and Wally wouldn't pick up the pieces Hoagie was just being dumb not helping his friend and confessing that he had feelings for her, all tjhat didn't help Wally, who just nod his head and turned away, breaking his promise to Kuki, saying things wouldn't change between them, but of course, you couldn't expect thing to be the same with Kuki liking Wally's best friend and Wally mourning his loss just walking looking down, that poor boy lost his heart.


End file.
